Kingdom Hearts
by Yukito-sama
Summary: Sora has lost his friends and his own world, but has been chosen to weild a powerful weapon, the Keyblade. Determined to find his friends Sora joins with Donald and Goofy to search for a way to return the missing worlds and to find the ones they've lost.


'I've been having these weird dreams lately. . . .' I thought. I forced my eyes open for an instant; I was falling again. My eyes seemed to shut by themselves and I let my body fall, knowing that this was nothing more but a dream. 'Like. . . . Is any of this real or not?'  
  
For a split second I saw a flash of light through my closed eyes. I opened my eyes franticly, wondering if I was awake. I was standing on one of the beaches on Destiny Island, a small island off the coast of my home town where my friends and I gathered. The sun was high in the midday sky and all I could wonder, as I raised my hand to block the light, was how badly was I day dreaming?  
  
My eyes focused to the light and as I scanned the ocean I noticed a figure standing nearly waist deep in the crystal blue waters. I squinted for a moment and recognized the figure as my silver haired friend, Riku. He seemed completely oblivious to the world. I smiled happily and began racing towards the water but I stopped short. For some reason I looked down at my feet; the water was pulling away from me.  
  
Riku turned around slowly and for an instant it seemed like there was an echo of him, a shadow of him lagging just a few seconds behind. His blue eyes stared into my own and he smiled, extending his hand to me. I looked past him and felt my heart sink; there was a giant pulling closer to him. I lurched forwards, my hand out stretched and groping for my friend's grasp.  
  
The water collided with my body, knocking the air out of me. I gasped for air and looked for Riku. Oddly enough it seemed like the wave didn't hit Riku. He didn't move and his eyes were still locked on to my own, beckoning me. I reached for him again but the water's current was working against me. Franticly I clawed at the water, hopping to take my friend's hand but I was pulled away. He's fading now, fading into the water.  
  
For a moment that seemed like an eternity I drifted in the water that seemed never ending. I raised my hand towards what I hoped was the surface and I noticed something, I didn't need air. As if someone took my hand I was pulled out of the water. I gasped and coughed as my body gasped for air. I shook my head, coughing still and watching as the water dripped from my auburn locks.  
  
"Sora!"  
  
I jerked my head up as I heard my name echo through my head. Kairi stood on the shore, smiling and waving happily. She laughed and called for me again. I smiled, slightly embarrassed and I raced towards the shore. Glancing over my shoulder I was half hoping to see Riku right behind me but all I saw was the setting sun. 'How long was I drifting?'  
  
Kairi's laughter filled my ears as I came to stop in front of her. I leaned over slightly, trying to catch my breath. I looked up at my brown haired friend and smiled awkwardly which only caused her to giggle some more. My smile grew and I stood straight, scratching the back of my head out of a nervous habit.  
  
Suddenly I noticed that Kairi's laughter had drifted away. I looked at her only to see her gaze focused on something behind me. I spun around and followed her stare, wondering what was causing the look of confusion. The clouds had pulled away showing a meteor shower that I didn't know of. Than I saw something that shouldn't have been there; a body. A body was falling with the meteors. As I stared at the falling person I held my breath; that person was me.  
  
With that thought it felt like someone had pushed me and dragged the world out from under my feet. I opened my mouth to cry but I didn't hear anything. I saw Kairi scream and reach for me but I was too far from her. Out of futility I reached for her hand and felt my body hit water once more.  
  
Once more I was drifting through the alien water I waited and hoped. There had to be something more, just like last time. Perhaps I'll open my eyes and I'll be with Kairi and Riku. At that moment I felt my feet touch something solid. I looked down but only saw darkness beneath my feet.  
  
Turning my head every which way I took a step forward. The sound of shattering glass echoed in the darkness. Light appeared before me and those shards of light suddenly turned to a mass of doves. The ground continued to break away, revealing an elaborate picture of stained glass I couldn't make out, and the doves seemed never ending. Feathers fluttered around me and I turned to watch as they flew into the darkness around me.  
  
"So much to do, so little time." a voice whispered.  
  
I spun around half expecting someone to be beside me, but there was no one. As the voice echoed in my mind I couldn't tell if it was a man or a woman; the voice was sexless.  
  
"Take your time." The Voice whispered in my ear. I followed it and turned in a circle; it was every where. "Don't be afraid. The door is still shut."  
  
'Door?' I thought. 'What door?'  
  
"Now, step forward." The voice said in a soft, commanding tone. "Can you do it?"  
  
I stared at the area around me. I was on some sort of platform and there was really no place to go. With a heavy sigh I took a step forwards, there wasn't much else I could do.  
  
The ground around me shuddered for an instant and I froze. I heard the sound of rock being scraped against rock and spun around. I watched as a podium was raised near the edge of the platform. I turned in a slow circle watching as two others surfaced as well. In a flash of light an item float above each podium; a sword, a staff, and a shield.  
  
"Power lies within you." The Voice said, seeming to jump from one podium to another. "If you give it form, it will give you strength. Choose well."  
  
As The Voice disappeared into silence I gazed at each item. 'Which should I choose?' I thought as I walked from one podium to another. My eyes seemed to constantly turn back to the staff. With a shrug I decided my mind had chosen something and went for it. I hoped on the podium and took the staff in hand; it was heavier than I thought.  
  
"The power of the mystic. . . . Inner strength." The Voice proclaimed. "A staff of wonder and ruin. Is this the power you seek?"  
  
I nodded slowly. "Yes." With that word the staff vanished from my hands.  
  
"Your path is set. Now, what will you give up in exchange?"  
  
I looked at the two remaining choices; the sword or the shield. Considering I already had a weapon, of sorts, I dashed for the sword. Once again I took hold of the weapon and The Voice spoke to me once more.  
  
"The power of the warrior. . . . Invincible courage. . . . A sword of terrible destruction. You give up this power?"  
  
I looked up into the darkness, as if I was looking at The Voice. "Yes." The sword disappeared from my grasp.  
  
"You've chosen the power of the mystic. You've given up the power of the warrior." The Voice called. "Is this the path you choose?"  
  
Swallowing hard I nodded. "Yes it is."  
  
The podium beneath me shook violently, tossing me off with ease. I screamed as I plummeted into the darkness. My fall was brief, though, and I landed once more on a stained glass platform. As I regained my footing the staff appeared in my hands.  
  
"You gained the power to fight." The Voice announced. I smiled slightly, slashing at the air with the staff. "All right! You've got it! Use this power to protect yourself and others."  
  
I swung the staff threw the air once more but came to a startled stop. A small black figure slowly began to rise from the stained glass. At first I thought it was nothing but a shadow, but the figure pulled itself from the ground and became tangible. A pair of bright yellow eyes opened and stared at me, the antennae on its head twitching as it wobbled back and forth uneasily. Then it began to rush towards me.  
  
Letting out a cry of surprise I swung at the bug like creature with all my strength. The end of the staff came in contact with the creature's head, sending it reeling backwards. Shaking its head the shadow stood and began to charge at me once more. I took the staff in both hands and swallowed hard. Throwing caution to the wind I ran as fast as I could towards the creature, swinging my weapon rapidly across its body. As my final swing came in contact with the creature it disappeared in a black smoke.  
  
"There will be times when you have to fight." The Voice said softly. "Keep your light burning strong."  
  
I stood straight and looked around. There was nothing else. I heaved a sigh and focused on catching my breath. What ever that thing was, it wanted to hurt me.  
  
"Behind you!"  
  
As if I knew what was there I spun around, swinging my staff with all my strength. The head of the staff came in contact with another shadow- like insect, sending it flying across the platform. Unlike a moment before, this creature had a few more right behind it. Focusing my mind on each creature I began to attack them one by one. There were times when the mobbed me and I would be under a mass of darkness, but I managed to pull through. After a battle that felt like an eternity they were gone.  
  
Once again the platform disappeared from beneath me and I fell through the darkness. This time I wasn't frightened; I had a feeling there would be something there to catch me. Like I had thought I landed softly on another stained glass platform. This time, thought, there was a large door in the middle of the platform, but it seemed like it wasn't all there. If I squinted and cocked my head to one side I could nearly see through it.  
  
I approached the door slowly, the staff in hand and ready incase another creature decided to surprise me. I stopped a few inches away from the door, just enough space for me to raise my hand slightly and touch it; it was solid. Sighing I pushed on the double doors but they wouldn't move. I tried again, this time with all my strength, and it didn't even seem to strain, it was like I was trying to push a rock. Examining the door a bit closer I noticed there weren't even handles on the door. Maybe it wasn't supposed to open.  
  
'I can't open it.' I thought. There was no other way off the platform and nothing else around. Maybe this was the end of everything.  
  
"Hold on." The Voice said, catching me off guard. I turned around, as if I was facing the unseen person. "The door won't open just yet. First, tell me more about yourself."  
  
A sudden flash of light erupted from the darkness, blinding me instantly. I recoiled and hid my eyes behind my hands. For a moment I wondered what would happen now, but the instant I heard the sound of crashing waves my mind seemed empty. I let my arms fall to my side and held my breath for a moment. I was back on Destiny Island, standing on a raised area that my friends used to practice their fighting skills.  
  
I turned slightly and quickly found myself face to face with Selphie, a petite brown haired girl I had known for years. She sat on the railing of the stage-like area, kicking her sandaled feet and smoothing out her yellow dress. Selphie looked up at me and smiled brightly, her green eyes sparkling.  
  
"What's most important to you?" Selphie asked, her smile never fading.  
  
"Huh?" I paused for a moment. The question was out of the ordinary but I knew the best thing to do was to answer. I shrugged. "Friendship I suppose."  
  
Selphie cocked her head to one side, looking at me with a confused gaze. "Is friendship really such a big deal?"  
  
I cocked an eyebrow and took a step back; this wasn't the Selphie I knew. I turned sharply, wishing to get out of here but bumped into Tidus. The blonde boy stumbled forwards slightly and turned to face me. His blue eyes studied me for a moment before he smiled slightly.  
  
"What are you afraid of?" Tidus asked, crossing his hands over his bare chest.  
  
"Getting old." I replied quickly.  
  
"Gettin' old?" Tidus echoed. "Is that really so scary?"  
  
I didn't answer but turned to leave once more. Wakka, a tall and tan boy, stood in my way. He looked at me and gave me a half smile, tossing his blitz ball from one hand to the other. "What do you want outta life?"  
  
Sighing I answered, "To see rare sights."  
  
Tidus smiled at me. "To see rare sights, huh?"  
  
"You're afraid of getting old." The Voice said, coming from no where. I turned around, looking at Tidus and Selphie; they didn't hear it. "You want to see rare sights. You want friendship." The Voice faded for a moment and I listened to waves crash against the sand. "You adventure begins at dawn." The Voice announced. "As long as the sun is shinning, your journey should be a pleasant one."  
  
"Okay." I breathed.  
  
"The day you will open the door is both far off and very near."  
  
I blinked and found myself back on a stained glass platform. I turned about, shocked at the swiftness of it all. How can this be possible? As I turned back to where I was facing, a stream of light appeared. Like a moth to a flame I approached it as if in a trance.  
  
Suddenly the black creatures emerged from the glass, twitching with movement as they drew closer. The staff seamed to appear in my hands as if sensing I was in danger. I held onto it tightly and ran into the midst of the creatures. I swung at them franticly, hitting one and than, with a stroke of luck, hitting two or three at a time. I seemed to be getting better at fighting. As quick as the fight had started, though, it was quickly at an end.  
  
I breathed heavily and returned my attention to the beam of light. I jogged towards it and as I felt the heat of the light wash over me, the light seemed to pull away. Watching it in wonder the light flew into the distance, revealing a stair case leading to a higher platform. The light stopped at the top of platform as if waiting for me.  
  
Listening to its silent beckon I raced up the stairs. My footsteps echoed through the darkness as I bounded up the countless stairs. Maybe this was the way out of this strange place. As I reached the platform all I could see was the light. Without much else to do, I approached the light slowly as if moving to fast would frighten it.  
  
"The closer you get to the light, the greater your shadow becomes." The Voice said.  
  
I spun around, watching as my own shadow seemed to have a life of it own. It continued to grow and morph into something that could only be from a nightmare. The large, black creature towered over me, much taller than my own home. The creature had a piece missing from its chest, looking much like a hand drawn heart. I could see through it; there was nothing but darkness on the other side.  
  
"But don't be afraid." The Voice whispered. "And don't forget. . . ."  
  
As the creature took a step forwards I stumbled backwards, wishing to get away. I turned quickly and dashed for the edge of the platform, hoping the stairs were still there. Much to my own horror the stairs weren't there and I nearly lost my balance. I swayed back and took a reassuring step back onto solid ground. There was no way out. I had to face this creature.  
  
I turned and faced the giant creature, feeling the staff reappear in my hand. My heart was racing as I watched this goliath tower over me, watching me with haunting yellow eyes. The creature slowly began to get down on to one knee, raising a dark fist in to the air before plunging it into the stained glass. The glass didn't shatter but a pool of darkness appeared around the hand. This was my chance.  
  
I ran for the creature's hand, feeling my feet sink into the darkness it had created. I slashed angrily at the monster's wrist and wondered if I was doing any damage. The small, insect like creatures from before were slowly forming from the pool around me. They twitched and lumbered towards me as I continued my assault against their obvious master.  
  
The larger creature pulled its hand away and I turned my focus to the smaller creatures. I attacked with a furry unknown to me. They were killed easier than before; I had gotten stronger in such a short time. As I sliced through the last bug like monster I looked towards the larger creature; he was kneeling over again.  
  
Taking in a deep breath I raced for the monster, my staff poised for the attack. As I brought my weapon down on the monster it seemed slip through it. The creature let out a horrific cry of pain and seemed to melt away in to the darkness it had created. That darkness was pooling around me, latching onto my legs and slowly bringing my further and further down.  
  
"But don't be afraid." The Voice whispered, seeming to fade with every word. "You hold the mightiest weapon of all." I reached my hand up, hoping that something, anything, would free me from what was happening. "So don't forget, you are the one who will open the door."  
  
Those words echoed in my mind as the darkness took me. I still didn't know if this was a dream or not, it was too real for comfort.  
  
**********  
  
A/N: I thought I'd try my hand at turning KH in to a story. Hope you like what I have so far. It's kinda hard to write so much detail for the game since, well, you can already see it if you've played. So, I wrote it with one thing in mind: someone might not know what the hell is goin' on. Write detail! So, I forced myself to. The dialogue should be right and so should the basic stuff that happens, but I'm taking creative authority so some minor things will change. Enjoy!! 


End file.
